


When the Sun and Moon Collide

by Otakugirl251



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Explicit Language, Humas, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl251/pseuds/Otakugirl251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought it possible, but it happened the sun and the moon had met. No one could have foreseen that collision and not even the sun and the moon could know what it'll cause. Will it cause disaster or will it bring about a brighter future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info about the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new story, well not exactly. This chapter is just an overview of the world I'm setting the new story in, if you want to skip the chapter go ahead, its just there just in case you want to know more about the world the story is set in.  
> This world gets a bit in depth about the A/B/O lifestyle, well my version of it anyway. It'll also be the base for any other A/B/O story I write.  
> There are a lot of things specific to this story though so things like the history written here wont carry over to another story and Humas may or may not be in another story(they will most probably show up in another story I write).  
> I'll probably edit this chapter any other A/B/O story I write so if you see it again you know why.  
> Also the actual first chapter of this story will be coming soon so long as I don't get distracted by something.  
> Well better let you get on with reading this. have fun.

**About the world**

This is an alpha/beta/omega world where all its inhabitants have animal features, attributes and behaviors. These people are known Humas aka human-animals (I may refer to the Humas as people in my story because the Humas in that world are the people of that world). All the magi elements like magoi, rukh, the magi and all that stuff is still there, I just add a few more elements to the world because that's how I wanted my story to be.  
Also I feel you gals and guys should know the world in my story wasn't created by Ugo, he merely transferred everyone from his world to my story world and because I don't think the world in magi has a name my story world shall be known as.............I have no idea.....please send some ideas for me in the comments.  
Also everything in this chapter refers to my story (and most probably future stories that have A/B/O elements) only, the A/B/O stories of other people will be different so please don't compare them and say something like that's not how A/B/O is done or something like that. This is how I see A/B/O so I shall write it like this.

**About Humas**

The domestic animals like dogs, herbivores like antelope and farm animals like sheep are the most common animals among the people. Wild animals like wolves, big cats are much rarer.  
When two different species have a child the child will inherit the species of one parent.For example if a cat Huma and a bird Huma had a child together the child would either be a cat Huma or a bird Huma. There are exceptions though when a child may inherent both spices from the parents and become a hybrid species. These hybrids are known as Chimeras. 

Humas behave as normal humans ,however they do posses behaviors that animals would like cat Humas are very independent and like to roam, while dog Humas like companionship and may form 'packs'(these 'packs' are not necessarily comprised completely of dog Humas they may have other species of Huma too {they also don't do they hierarchy thing like real wolves would}).

**About A/B/O & its History**

As for A/B/O statuses, Betas are the most common while (about 70% of the population), Alphas are rare(20%)  and Omegas are the rarest(10%). A child is considered a Beta unless they 'present'. 

If a child is an Alpha or an Omega they will present between the ages of 9-14. If a child hasn't presented before puberty (about 15-21 years of age) they will remain a beta as you can't present during puberty due the physical and hormanal differences between the three statuses in adults.

In the past all statuses were treated equal but unfortunately over the years a hierarchy formed (not gonna explain how, it just did) and Alphas were consider the top of the food chain, Betas were middle class and Omegas ended up being considered nothing but breeders. That has gotten better in the present day (around when suppressants were invented.) and the statuses are mostly equal in power in most places around the world but omegas are still considered lesser.

Omegas are often stereotyped as weak, submissive, frail and not very intelligent. Many Betas and Alphas believe that Omegas need to be protected, are only good at housework and taking care of the children (which is not true but you'll find out more in the story). 

Alphas are stereotyped as well but its not as heavily believed as an Omegas, their consider strong, intelligent and dominant. Alphas are also believed to be great rulers (which is true in certain cases, namely one) and are great at everything they do (which their not).

**Differences between A/B/O**

The differences between the A/B/O are mostly physical and hormonal. A persons behaviors is dependent on how they grow up, personality and their experiences in life (like how people in the real world do). A persons animal species will effect a persons behavior, for example a dog and also Alphas and Omegas can only be male. 

Betas are your everyday human( or rather Humas) from the real world in physical appearance and hormonal status (so no extra bits). 

Alphas tend to be rather tall, muscular and appear more 'manly'( there are of course exceptions). The main difference is in their genitalia. Alphas have large knots at the base of their cock that swells with blood to lock themselves inside an omega to prevent their seed from leaking out for breeding purposes(like wolves do). Their cocks are also rather large once again for breeding purposes. Alphas are very fertile. 

Omegas are usually rather feminine, lean and short in height (and once again there are exceptions). The difference is once again in the genitalia. Omegas don't have testicles and instead are intersex (they have a vagina as well as a cock). The vagina replaces the testicles. They also have a womb(and all the other necessary bits.) and can bare children. An Omegas cock is on the small side as they don't need it to breed and the cum that comes from their cock is thin and a murky clear.

They also produce pheromones which become intensified when in heat. Not all Alphas will be attracted to a particular omegas pheromones as each omega has a different scent, its a matter of personal preference and instinct.

When Alphas and Omegas present they go through a few changes. An Alphas knot forms and there is a couple of hormone changes. Omegas go through the most changes when they present, their testicles will rise up and disappear into the body leaving a channel that will become the vagina, a womb will form within the abdomen(and the rest of that stuff to), they will grow four more nipples and some minor hormone changes.

Puberty deals with the rest of the hormone changes. Just like normal puberty you'll start growing hair in weird places, voices will crack, you start to smell(though that's different with all the humas and A/B/O) and you start thinking about how great that persons ass looks. Omegas and Alphas also form scent glands in the neck during puberty.

So essentially 'presenting' is gaining the bits you need to make you either and Alpha or an Omega and 'puberty' is the getting everything you need to turn into an adult.

Betas will not go through presenting but will go through puberty.

**Reproduction**

Once every four months Alphas and Omegas experience an intense need to breed and heightened sexual desire. For alphas this is called a rut and for omegas a heat. These last for about 3-5 days but under special circumstances can last longer(and not in a good way, explanation further down). 

Heats/ruts happen four times a year, once each season and an Alpha and an Omega can often predict when they'll happen as they happen at the same time every cycle. However when an Alpha and Omega mate(explain this later) their heats/ruts will slowly sync up and eventually happen at the same time.

Alphas and Omegas are highly fertile during rut/heat. While an alpha can impregnate betas or omegas they can only form a knot with an Omega and Omegas can only become impregnated by Alphas(A Betas seed is to weak and their body rejects it).

Now days a heat or a rut can be suppressed with medications know as Secret Medicine X..... joking there called Suppressants.(This medicine was only created about 200 years ago). But its not good to continually use them. Prolonged use causes longer heats/ruts and can actually cause death due to either exhaustion, dehydration, starvation and overheating the body. It can also be a combination of the above. Its best that once a year you go through the heat/rut. 

Its unnecessary to take a partner during a heat/rut but some may decide to take someone to help them through it. A heat/rut is much easier to cope with a partner as it can be difficult to reach release by yourself.

Its also unfortunate but many Alpha and even some Beta take advantage of an Omegas heat and rape them. They then blame the Omega for seducing them to get out of any trouble for rape. It works most of the time unfortunately.

Alphas and Omegas are most fertile during heat/a rut and chances of pregnancy increase by 200%. There is however special medicine for Alphas and Omegas that can be used as contraception (all the normal contraception like condoms exists to). Condoms do not work with Alphas because of the knot and what happens when they knot an Omega.

During an Omegas heat an Omega will produce a clear, sweet smelling (and tasting) substance from their vagina called slick. This slick will allow easier entry into the omega. An omega will also produce slick outside of heat if aroused by an Alpha enough.

Their body will also relax and become more pliable. They also feel an intense need to be filled and knotted(though that will not control them). They also like physical contact and loved to be touched, rubbed and petted. 

Omegas however don't become mindless beings asking for cock, they are coherent and may become very aggressive if someone unwanted tries to force themselves on them. However many Omegas these days feel as if the stereotypes said about Omegas are true and may not fight back believing they have no chance in fighting them off.

Alphas don't change all that much during rut other than the usual intense arousal and the need to breed someone but some alphas will become more aggressive during a rut especially if they have their eye on someone. Alphas are also extremely possessive of their mates, anyone they consider to be their mate(someone they love romantically but haven't told yet) and anyone they plan on mating with(actively courting or dating) during a rut as their instinct tells them to protect their beloved mates from other Alphas from taking them.

Its unfortunate but in the current time quite a few Alphas will force or attempt to force themselves on anyone who takes their fancy (Betas and Omegas, never another Alpha) because they cannot be bothered to control(they claim they can't control themselves or say that the victim seduced them but that's not true) or simply don't want to wait out their rut by themselves because they couldn't get any one to spend it with(probably cause their assholes).

Sex between an Alpha and Omega is different than it is between other pairings. First thing an Alpha can only knot inside and Omega and this is due to a chemical in an Omegas slick. Secondly Omegas as previously mentioned(I think I mentioned it before) can only become impregnated by and Alpha because an Omegas body will only accept the most fertile sperm(which only an alpha can provide when knotted), any other sperm will be rejected by their eggs. 

In order for an Alpha and an Omega to become a mated pair they need to have sex with each other while in heat/rut. At the same time as the Alpha knots the Omega they must bite down on the scent gland in the omegas neck, doing so will form a bond between them and cause the Omega to smell like his Alpha(to signify that he's been claimed).

The mating bond between and Alpha and Omega is very strong and allows them to know what each other is feeling as well as where they are, for example if an Omega is feeling scared his Alpha will instantly know and run off to where he knows his Omega is located so he can protect them.

On rare occasions an Alpha may mate with two Omegas and the same may happen in reverse where an Omega will allow two Alphas to mate with him. This only happens if both Alphas or both Omegas have a really good relationship before hand and are willing to share. Most of the time when these relationships happen its because they all love each other and don't want to have to choose one over the other.

**Pregnancy**

Now pregnancy is pretty much the same as what a human woman would go through for Humas but there are some differences with Omegas. But let's start with the basics that both Betas and Omegas go through(I'm just gonna dot point it {PS I don't know much about pregnancy so if anything I say is wrong or I've forgotten to put something in feel free to let me know.)

  * Pregnancy lasts for nine months though some species of human can either gain or lose a month of pregnancy.
  * Morning sickness (though I've heard some women don't get it)
  * Food cravings
  * Soreness
  * Increased sexual desire
  * Mood swings
  * Fatigue (tiredness)
  * Frequent Urination
  * Changes in the breasts (the area around an Omegas nipples will become soft and slightly swollen)
  * The mother will produce milk for them baby about 5-10 weeks before pregnancy ends.



Well those are the basics for both Betas and Omegas. Here are the differences for Omegas (dot points again man I'm getting lazy)

  * Omegas always conceive more than one child they usually have 2 or 3 but can have up to six children in one pregnancy (the exception being a still birth or something that causes the Omega to lose the a child)
  * Omegas are more sturdy than Betas so its takes a lot to cause them to lose a child (the walls of their stomach and uterus become thicker and stronger all most reinforced to protect the child)
  * Omegas are more likely to produce Alphas or Omegas though its not known why.
  * Omegas will not go into heat for 2 years after childbirth neither will their Alpha if he is their mate and remains with the Omega.
  * Omegas will 'nest' during pregnancy, essentially they'll find a small dark space (a closet usually)and pile soft things like pillows and blankets even their Alphas clothes(if they have one) to make a soft bed to sleep on and feel protected. Only Omegas they really trust and their Alpha will be allowed to enter the nest. Omegas will spend most of their pregnancy in their nest.
  * If an Omega has an Alpha they'll want them around all the time and will often hunt them down and drag them to their nest no matter what the Alpha is doing. This can be avoided sometimes if the Omega has a fellow trusted omega to keep them company while the Alpha leaves to do what ever needs to be done.



**Finished**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's my guide to my version of A/B/O as well as some history about my story. Tell me what you think in the comments and if you feel as if something I've said doesn't add up or feel right let me know.


	2. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All thought it impossible. No one thought that the sun and the moon would ever meet. But it happened and no one could have foreseen what such a collision would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally finished, sorry it took so long. I ended up scrapping the first version and rewrote it.   
> The first chapter still applies, it's still an A/B/O world with Humas and the history is still the same so don't worry this won't throw it out of whack too much and you won't need to read the first chapter again if you, decided to read it.

He didn't have a name. His master had never deemed him worthy of one. Not that it mattered to them he was their pet monster, a monster bred and trained for no other purpose other than to hunt whoever his master had chosen as prey and tonight there is prey.  
  
Leaping across the rooftops of Balbadd he sought out his prey, the illegitimate third prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja. According to the mission brief, the boys step-mother had ordered the hit because she saw how her husband favoured him and was worried that he would pass the throne to him instead of her children, so she wanted him gone.  
  
As he approached the castle wall's front gate, he saw that it was heavily guarded but that was to be expected of a castle belonging to royalty. His master had informed him that there was a gap in security on the castle wall's left side near his preys supposed location, which was rather convenient. It was also a thing of concern for him as such things never happened, he would be extra careful as the queen of Balbadd may have laid a trap for him. With that in mind, he continued his hunt for his prey.  
  
Approaching the part of the wall where the security was lacking he quickly scaled the wall and leapt over it landing on the other side before dashing over to the closest piece of cover to conceal himself. Scanning the area from his hiding place he checked to make sure that the coast was clear before stealthily running over to the tower his prey was supposed to be located in.  
  
Tasting the air with his forked tongue, he tried to smell out his prey but there were too many lingering scents in the area to figure out which one belonged to his prey. He didn't know what his prey looked like, let alone smelt like, the only things he knew about his prey that it was a child and that he was to kill him. His master hadn't given him much information for this hunt, which had confused him as his master had always provided him with as much information as possible but he knew better than to question his master, he still bore the scars from the last time he did.  
  
Seeing as he couldn't smell out where his prey was he decide to scale tower and enter through the open window near the top of the tower. Quickly scaling the tower he entered through the window into a hallway with four wooden doors and what looked to be the stairway to a lower floor to the right of him.  
  
It was too risky to just open doors and look inside the rooms as it was possible that there would be guards inside, so he decided to use his infra-red sensitivity to 'see' whether or not his prey was in the rooms. Starting at the end of the hallway opposite to the stairway he did a quick scan of each of the rooms. In all four rooms, there was only one person he could find but they were too tall to be his prey, so he continued to search the tower until he had reached the bottom floor.  
  
He'd searched that entire tower but his prey was nowhere to be seen and not only that but the tower was empty with the exception of the person he had found on the top floor. Something was wrong, this had to of been a trap but then where were the guards. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that someone was creeping up behind him until they were right behind him.  
  
He quickly jumped to the left but he hadn't been fast enough to dodge the blade sliced through his right side. He cursed at himself for being negligent and not paying attention to his surroundings. Clutching his wounded side with one hand he turned around to face his opponent.  
  
"Sal-Salvador, why are you attacking me. Have you betrayed the Sham Lash?" He was stunned, to see his master's right-hand man here. He clutched his wound tighter, staring at Salvador's smirking face.  
  
"Oh is that what you think you freak, I'm not betraying the Lash, I'm here on orders. Shaka, your oh so beloved master has decided that your usefulness is over and that your loose ends need to be tied up, more specifically your life needs to be tied up." Salvador then lunged at him, lashing out with the triangle daggers that the Lash used.  
  
Dodging the attack, he pulled out his own dagger with his free right hand. "You lie, master, master wouldn't do that. How can I, the Sham Lash's Demonic Beast not be useful? I have successfully completed every mission I have ever been given. How can I not be useful? What you say makes no sense Salvador. You must be lying." Dodging another attack, he makes to stab Salvador's stomach which is blocked and deflected, he jumps back to avoid being cut by Salvador's counterattack.  
  
"Its no lie, Shaka has decided that you're simply too much of a loose cannon to have around especially now because no one knows whether or not you'll present or not. Omegas are useless creatures and while being able to breed you is good, you won't be able to go out on missions any more and I doubt you'll let yourself be used as a brood mare. You can't be an Alpha either, there to dominate in behaviour and they don't like taking orders especially from another Alpha. We could only have you as a Beta but the chance you actually becoming one is very slim considering your breeding. So Shaka has simply decided to off you now while you're not as powerful, now enough of this chat, time to get to business. Be a good dog and let me kill you."  
  
They had betrayed him after everything he had done for them. After going through their torturous training and the mental and emotional conditioning, after everything he did to please them, they betray him. He explodes with rage, like an erupting volcano.  
  
"RRRRAAARRGGHH!" Letting go of his wounded side and forgoing his current weapon he lunges at Salvador, completely controlled by his rage and running on instinct. The Lash should have known, have they not heard the saying, 'one should never poke the sleeping dragon'. But that's what they did and now this dragon was awake and it's out to play.  
  
"Shit, what the hell!" Salvador quickly jumps to the side and avoids the first attack but fails to escape its follow-up strike. He can't keep up the Lash's monster moves too quickly for him to respond, its strikes powerful enough to break stone and he knows well enough to do his best to avoid being bitten, as its bite contains the fatal venom of the Black Mamba, a poisonous snake native to Heliohapt.  
  
Snarling he continues to wail on Salvador, completely oblivious to his surroundings which he has destroyed. Broken stone lays crumbled over the floor and several walls have been knocked down. Surprisingly though none of the castle guards have come to investigate though the Lash must have expected there to be him to resist.  
  
"GGGRRRRRRR, RRRAAHHHHHAAGH!" Despite land a few more hits on the monster, Salvador was quickly losing steam, he bleeding heavily from the multiple wounds on his body. His body was slowing down and it wasn't long until the monster attacking him managed to grab him.  
  
"GAAHH, no, no let go, I can't die I'm the right hand of Shaka. Stop, stop I'll give you whatever you want, don't kill me please!" He was begging for his life but the monster of the Lash didn't care for it. This man was now prey.  
  
He watched as Salvador struggled in his grasp and growled. Lifting his other arm he brought it down severing Salvador's left leg preventing his prey from escaping. He savagely tore Salvador limb from limb throwing his severed body parts around the hallway.  
  
Salvador was dead his blood now splattered everywhere. As he watched what remained of Salvador's cooling corpse, he slowly calmed down, his rage fading and his reason was slowly coming back as well allowing him to think clearly once more.  
  
He fell to his knees, the adrenaline rush had faded with his rage leaving him exhausted and the pain from his multiple wounds coming forth. Looking out the window he saw that it was slowly becoming dawn and realised that time was running out, he need to leave the castle grounds quickly before the guards returned to their posts.  
  
Stumbling to his feet he quickly scanned the area for an escape route and saw that the part of the wall he had leapt over to get in was still unguarded. Swiftly he ran to the wall and scale it quickly. Reaching the top he quickly looked out over the area to see if he could find and area to hide and recuperate in.  
  
He sees a run down part of town near the edge of town and decides that it would be a perfect place to hide. Leaping down from the wall he runs through the nearby trees towards the slums and eventually he reaches it. The sun is just starting to rise over the horizon and the slums are bathed in the early morning sunlight.  
  
Jumping up to the roof tops he quickly looks for a suitable hiding spot and soon spots one in a narrow dead end alley. The alley was narrow enough that adults couldn't get through from the street and opened up into a small alcove. It wasn't easy to see from the roof tops either as it was cover by a tattered cloth.  
  
Climbing under the cloth and sliding down into the alley he saw what looked like a small shelter. Normally he would leave because of the chance that whoever made this would come back but he was not only too tired to care but he couldn't leave the alcove and more because of the people now walking around the area. He would have to sit tight and hope nobody came.  
  
Settling down on top of the pile of ragged blankets inside the small shelter he took a look at his wounds and saw that the were far worse than he first thought. Though many of the cuts he received are superficial there two major wounds on his person that needed to be dealt with.  
  
There was original cut he received from Salvador when he caught him off guard it gotten worse during the fight, the wound had been torn open further by his wild movements and he had been stabbed in his left thigh. Both wounds needed to be treated quickly or he would die from blood loss but he hadn't the medical supplies to do that. Both wounds needed to be cleaned, stitched closed and sterilised prevent infection.  
  
He just had to do the best he could with what he had. Tearing his now tattered uniform into strips, he made makeshift bandages that he tied around his wounds to help stem the bleeding. He was lucky, in that his specialised breeding by the Lash caused him to be more resilient and take more damage than a normal huma could and survive.  
  
That being said he was on his own now, he had no contacts and he was in an unfamiliar area, having never been to Balbadd before as the Lash very rarely took contracts here because it's so far from headquarters, they only ever consider it if the pay is exceptional.  
  
He would have to wait until nightfall to go out and find supplies. He hoped he would survive that long, his injuries are quite severe and he might actually bleed out before he gets a chance to find some medical supplies to fix himself up with. In fact, he might not even have the strength to even get up by then.  
  
Slowly easing himself down on his left side he decides to sleep until nightfall. He closes his eye and falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

It was midday and the streets were flooded with people going about their day and running through the mobs of people was a small huma boy. This boy was Alibaba Saluja the Third prince of Balbadd, though not many people knew this fact.  
  
Alibaba had decided to visit his secret hideout, out in the slums of where he use to live. It was a small alcove at the end of a narrow alley, its path to small for anyone other than children to enter. His hideout had a cloth that covered the alcove and sheltered it from the sun and he had built at small shelter out of sticks, rope, old blankets and pillows.  
  
Reach his hideout's entrance he squeezes through and climbs over the junk in the narrow passage. Finally entering his hideout he walked over to the small shelter only to stop short and he quickly covers his mouth to stop the shout of surprise at what he finds in his hideout.  
  
There in his small shelter was a boy curled up and asleep on the old blankets. The boy was obviously older than him and at a closer look heavily injured. What should he do there was a strange boy in his hideout but it's not as if he could tell him to leave, the boy was injured and he might've come here to hide from the person who did this to him.  
  
Pacing back and forth Alibaba came to a decision, he was going to help that boy. Hurrying over the hideout's exit, he climbed back through the passage and when he reached the street rushed off to the red light district hoping his mother's old friends could help him get some supplies.  
  
Two hours later with the help of his mother's old friends Alibaba was quickly making his way back to the hideout his arms full of medical supplies, some food and water. He once again squeezed through the passage into the hideout. Once inside he slowly walked over to the shelter where the boy was still sleeping and it was not a good site. The boy was looking far worse than he was before,he was pale and shivering and the makeshift bandages he was wearing red with blood.  
  
He needed to wake the boy up so he could help fix his wounds but he needed to do it in a way that didn't scare him. Alibaba had noticed the strange knives he had on him and didn't want him to lash out in fright at him and cut him.  
  
"Um, excuse me, hey wake up. I got some medical supplies for you." He wasn't waking, he needed to think of something different and that's when he spotted a long branch. Picking up the branch he hid behind some nearby rubble and reached the stick over to the boy and started to poke him.  
  
"Hey wake up, come on I can't help you if you don't wake up." Poking the boy harder he finally got a reaction. The shoot up and grabbed one of his multiple knives looking at where Alibaba was hiding.  
  
"Who's there, you can't from me I can smell you and I can see the stick as well." Suddenly he collapsed to his knees grasping at the wound on his side. "Ahhh, dammit that hurts. Do-don't think you'll be able to get the drop on me just because I'm injured I can still carve you up."  
  
"Wahh, uh wait I'm not here to hurt you, you're in my secret hideout and I saw that you were injured. So I went and got some medical supplies to help fix you but I needed to wake you up so that I could get to your wounds. I saw the knives and I didn't want you lash out at me when I woke up by touching you and you wouldn't wake when I tried calling to you, so I poked you with the stick. I promise I'm not here to hurt if you look to your left you'll see the supplies I was talking about." Slowly Alibaba peeked out over the top of the rubble to see what the boy was doing.  
  
He looked to the side and like the strange kid had said was a pile of medical supplies as well as food and water. "What's your objective? Why would you bring a stranger covered in blood and with weapons medical supplies? Why would you help me? For all you know I could be a murderer or and an assassin. So why would you do that, do you have no self-preservation?" He was baffled, why would this strange yellow haired kid help a stranger covered in blood and with strange weapons?  
  
"That's actually a good question and the answer is I don't know. I just saw that you needed help and I just thought that he needs help and I'm the only one who can help him. You can't be that bad though your still just a kid like me, you're older of course but you still a kid even if you do have a knife. You be worse than my brother though I suppose I can't really call him that anymore. Anyway back on topic, just stop looking a gift horse in the mouth and accept my help you look like your about to kneel over." Concerned about the other boys health Alibaba slowly inched over to him.  
  
"I, I still don't get why you're helping me, bu-but your right if you hadn't come, I would have died but if you try anything funny, I'll kill you got it?" Sitting down in the shelter he watched as the other boy slowly walked over to the medical supplies and picked them up and then walked over to him. The boy set the supplies down next to him and watched him warily.  
  
"Okay, I need to show me your major wounds first and we can deal with the other one later." Nodding the boy motioned to his right side and to crudely wrapped left thigh.  
  
"The wound on my side is the worse but the one one my thigh needs to be taken care of as well, they need to be cleaned, disinfected, sewn up and then bandaged. Do you know how to do that?" The kid nodded his head and fished out the bottle of water and a clean cloth.  
  
"Did you want a quick drink first before I start cleaning the wound?" After thinking about it, the boy nodded and took a gulp of water from the bottle he had offered to him. Handing the bottle back the kid poured some on the cloth.  
  
" Um, this is going to hurt, so be prepared okay." With that said Alibaba quickly unwrapped the wound and gasped at the sight. The cut on the boys side was massive, stretching from just before his belly button to about a couple of centimetres from his spine, any closer and he might have been paralysed from the waist down. The wound was about a centimetre and a half deep but it luckily appears to have missed his organs.  
  
Rasing the cloth Alibaba looked at the boy and proceeded to start cleaning the wound when he saw him nod. Slowly he cleaned out all the foreign material out of the wound, all the while the other boy whined in pain. When he finished the cloth was no longer clean but red soaking in blood.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have a few cloths did you want one to bite down on." When he saw the boy nod his head he passed a clean cloth over to him which the boy folded and then placed in his mouth. "Okay, I'm gonna start disinfecting the wound now. It's not really disinfectant but its the best I could find out in the slums."  
  
Pulling out a large bottle of 80% vodka from the pile of supplies he showed it to the boy. "The high alcohol content will disinfect your wounds. I'm gonna pour this over the cut okay and I'm not gonna lie it's gonna hurt like a bitch." He watched the boy brace himself slightly and when he nodded started to pour the vodka over the wound.  
  
He screamed into the cloth in his mouth, it felt like fire had just been poured over his skin, had he been anyone else he would have passed out from the pain. His back arched, his tail thrashed and his ears flatten to his head. The kid had stopped pouring the vodka and was now dabbing at the cut with a cloth he had soaked in the vodka.  
  
"Okay, now that's done I just have to stitch it shut and then bandage it. Then I can start on the wound on your leg." Nodding to himself Alibaba fished through the supplies to find the needle and medical thread. " Ah ha, there it is. I'm gonna start stitching the cut close now." The boy once again nodded his head.  
  
Alibaba threaded the needle and then started to sew the cut shut making sure the thread was pulled tight enough to keep the wound closed. Soon he was finished sewing, cutting the thread he checked to make sure he did it correctly. Once he was satisfied with the stitching he grabbed the bandages and proceeded to bandage the cut.  
  
"There all done, that's one wound down one more to go. How are you doing? Can you handle it for just a bit more? Once I do wound on your leg you can get some rest. The rest of your wounds are superficial and I can deal with them while your resting if you like or I can wait until your awake to finish them off." Alibaba watched the boy carefully, he was pale, panting hard and his eyes were completely unfocused.  
  
Looking at the kid he took the cloth out of his mouth and nodded. "I can handle it for a bit longer, I think I'll eat some of that food you have there before I get some rest. You can treat the rest of my wounds while I eat."  
  
Alibaba nodded and picked up another clean cloth which he doused in water. Unwrapping the thigh wound he saw that it was a stab wound on the side of his thigh. "I'll need you lie on your back and pull your leg up so I can get the wound properly. I'm gonna do the same process as I did with your cut. I'll clean it, disinfect it, sew it closed and then bandage it alright, I'm just gonna do it as quickly as I can so you can eat and get some rest.  
  
He nodded his confirmation to the kid and proceeded to lay on his back and pull up his leg. Once in position the kid started to clean the wound with the cloth. When he finished that he picked up the bottle of vodka, waving it in his face slight to warn him he then pushed his leg in a bit then started to pour the vodka onto his thigh.  
  
Biting down on the cloth he had shoved back into his mouth when the kid show him the vodka bottle and griped the blankets underneath him, his ears flattening down to his head. Not long after he had finished disinfecting the wound and know was sewing it shut. The cut was soon sewn shut and the kid quickly bandaged it.  
  
"There all done, now obviously you'll have to take it easy, if you move to much and your wound will open again. I'll grab the food for you." Turning away from the boy Alibaba rifled through the remaining supplies for the food he had brought. It wasn't much, just some bread, cheese and piece of smoked salted meat.  
  
"Here you go it isn't much but it should be filling enough for you." He was already halfway through his meal, he hadn't eaten in while and was quite hungry. Nodding his thanks to the kid he continued to eat until he had eaten everything he had been given.  
  
"Thank-you for the food and for fix up my wounds, I believe I would have died from blood loss had you not." He settled back down onto the blankets lying on his left side his head propped on his left arm.  
  
"Your welcome ..... ah I never got your name, in fact I never introduced myself. My name is Alibaba and you would be..." Alibaba stared at the boy in front of him waiting for some kind of response.  
  
He was stunned, of all the irony, his life had been saved by the person whose life he was suppose to take. He started to laugh. " Ha ha ha ha ah ah ha ha!" Startled Alibaba stumbled backwards and trip over his feet falling to the ground and landing on his ass.  
  
"Wha-what the hell. What's so funny? And don't do that you scared me." Sitting up Alibaba watched as the strange boy finally calmed down and stopped laughing.  
  
"My apologies, its just a situation of irony, your full name is Alibaba Saluja and your the third prince of Balbadd correct." Rolling onto his stomach he rested his chin on his folded arms watched as Alibaba's face went pale.  
  
"Ho-how do you know that? Wh-who are you?" Alibaba started to panic on the inside, how did this stranger know who he was? Not even the populace of Balbadd knew who he was as his father had not announced it.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, well not anymore at least, especially not after you saved my life. If you sit down I'll explain, it's a bit of a long story." Looking Alibaba in the eye he waited for Alibaba to make a decision.  
  
Alibaba thought hard about what to do. On one hand this boy knew what he was and that was something no one except for the castle staff, his father, his step-mother and his half brothers knew. The castle staff also knew not to tell anyone so it couldn't of been them.  
  
On the other hand this boy seemed honest enough and he was willing to tell him the truth of why he knew what he knew and he was also badly injured so as long as he sat far enough away he would be able run away if he tried anything. With those thoughts Alibaba came to a decision.  
  
"I'll listen to what you have to say on one condition. I want you to tell me your name.......please." He stared into Alibaba's eyes and saw the determination in them, this boy would make a great king one.  
  
"I would tell you my name but I can't. It's not because I don't want or anything but it's because I don't have one. I was never deemed worthy of a name. My life is a complicated one and yet it's also a very simple one to. Even though I have no name to give you will you still listen to my story?"  
  
"No...name, that's stupid, what moron said your not worthy of having a name. Everyone deserves a name even, even the scum of the planet deserve one. How is one suppose to find themselves if they don't even know who their looking for?" He stared into the nameless boy's eyes and made a decision. "I'll give you a name. Like I said everyone deserves a name. I'll give you a way to find yourself. If, if that's okay with you of course."  
  
Once again the bright boy before surprised him. A name, this boy wanted to give him a name, an identity. Tears started to well up in his eyes and started to fall. "Ehh, why are you crying? I'm sorry I got to ahead of myself. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Crying...... is that what I'm doing. That's strange I've never cried before, why, why am I crying?" Tears continued to fall from his eyes, when he felt a soft touch on his face. Hands cradled his face and thumbs wiped away his tears. Looking upwards he sees Alibaba's face gazing down at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you cry if you really don't want a name I won't give you one." Startled from his crying by the remark, he quickly voiced his thoughts. "W-wa-wait, I want it, the name, I want the name, a name. Please give me a name, I want one, no I need one please. Alibaba give me a name, an identity, please."

He didn't care that he was resorting to begging, he was desperate. He needed a name and Alibaba had said he could give him one. Clawing weakly at Alibaba clothes, his ears plastered to his head and his tail between his legs he waited for Alibaba to respond.

"Hey, hey easy, I'll give you a name. Shhh, don't cry it's going be okay. Let's talk about what type of name you want okay. I'll you some questions and you give me an answer and we can find a good name for you. Shhh it's going to okay now, I've got you." Alibaba spoke softly and cooed at the boy, nuzzling his neck to comfort him.

He hugged the boys head to his chest and started to pet his ears and slowly the boys cries turned to sniffles. "There you go, are you feeling better now? Do you want to start finding a name for you now?" Alibaba continued to pet the other boys, he couldn't help it. When the boy had started to cry, the maternal instincts, he didn't even know he had, just kicked into overdrive.

Lifting his slightly so he could look Alibaba in the eye he nodded hid reply and Alibaba started to ask his questions. They sat there for hours quietly speak, in their own little world, not noticing as the world around continued to move. During this time the nameless boy told Alibaba his story, his life.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions and I know I've got the perfect name for you. Safi, it means pure. I picked that name because despite everything you've gone through your still pure. You haven't let the horrible things that happened to you in the past hold you down or drown you in their darkness. You always got back up and you probably did it because, even if it was subconsciously you wanted freedom." Alibaba smiled slightly as he watched the now named Safi nuzzle his face into his.

During their time speaking they had rearranged themselves into a more comfortable position. Alibaba was now leaning against the blankets they had piled up to support his neck and back. While Safi was draped over the top of him his arms around Alibaba's waist and his face snuggled in the hollow of Alibaba's neck.

It was strange, despite the fact that they had never met before, they felt as if they had now each other for a lifetime. Who knows, maybe they had met in another lifetime.

"I love it, Safi, I have a name. Thank you Alibaba, despite me being a stranger and someone who had original been sent here to kill you, you given me so much, food, water, you even treated my wounds. You gave me a name Alibaba and my life." Safi nuzzled Alibaba's neck contently. He had never been so happy before, his body felt light and his mind was clear.

"I didn't do that much and stop saying that stuff your making me blush." Looking up at the sky Alibaba tried to will his blush away when a nice cool breeze flowed by.

"Hmmm the breeze is nice and so is that sunset. Wait, SUNSET! Shit it's that late already. I-I have to get back to the castle. Oh god I didn't realise that it had gotten so late." Struggling to sit upright Alibaba panicked. He had stayed out far later than he had expected he needed to get back to the castle now.

"Alibaba what's wrong? The castle.... No you can't leave me! Ali don't go, don't leave me here please." Now Safi was starting to panic to, Alibaba was going to leave and go back to the castle. He didn't want to be separated from Alibaba, just the though made his heart ache.

"I-I'm sorry Safi but I need to go back to the castle. Father will be worried about me and I'm sure my step-mother will make up something horrible about me to get me in trouble." He didn't want to leave Safi either, being near him felt right. It was strange feeling it was almost as if they had meet before.

"Th-then take me with you. Just, just don't leave me here. Please Ali don't leave me. I feel a strange ache, you know it's almost as if our souls know each other or something. Maybe we knew each other in another life or something. But the one thing I do know is that I don't want to seperated from you Ali. Please bring me with you." Safi stared into Alibaba's eyes with a pleading look.

"I-I don't think I can Safi, I doubt my father, let alone my step mother would allow me to bring a stranger into the castle especially to free load their. I'm sorry Safi but I really need to go. I'll come back and visit as often as I can which may not be all the often. I'm sorry Safi." Turning around he started to walk to the alcoves narrow alley when his wrist was grabbed by a strong hand.

"Wait, what if, what if I wasn't a free loader. I'm strong Alibaba and I can fight, I could be your bodyguard. People of royalty have those don't they. I could be your personal bodyguard who only obeys you." It wasn't a bad idea, but their were still to many holes and what ifs.

"How exactly are going to explain your wounds Safi and even if you are strong that still doesn't give them a reason to trust you." Sighing Alibaba tried to pull his hand free, though admittedly he wasn't trying al that hard.

"I um, oh I rescued you from a thug and I got hurt in the process. That reason is actually viable as well because I'm part fanalis and even if I'm only part I'm still stronger than the average person. You could say that in thanks for me rescuing you decided to make me your bodyguard." Smiling slightly Safi waited to see what Alibaba would say.

"That....That could actually work. While there are a few kinks to work out that's a solid plan. Your a genius Safi. Come on let's go to the castle we'll work out the issues on the way." Sticking his hand out for Safi to grab, he helped him up and started to walk over to the alcoves exit Safi smiling the whole time.

And as the boys squeezed through the narrow alley and onto the street of Balbadd, they walked hand in hand back to the castle all the while working out the fine details of their plan to get Safi. This was the fateful meeting of the Sun and the Moon, this was where they collided and for better or for worst this moment would change their lives in ways they cannot even imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up changing my Oc's name to Safi and made him a Sham Lash Assassin instead of being found as a dog.  
> I don't know how old Alibaba was when his mother died or when Rashid first found him so I just picked ages that I felt he should have been based off the anime pictures of his past, so basically he's 4 when Anise (Alibaba's mother) adopts Cassim and Mariam, age 6 when his mother dies and Rashid finds him at 8. Alibaba is 9, and Safi is 12 when they meet for the first time.  
> Also if you caught the hints then you might be able to tell that there's some reincarnation going on here. As for they are reincarnated from well you'll find that out later.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask them in the comments or feel free to tell me what you think.  
> Ah also if you want I can finish the original chapter and post it as well if you like, depending on your comments I might decide to turn it into a new story.  
> And once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update.


	3. Extra 1: Character Profile Safi & Alibaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to know our characters a bit more. First up Safi and Alibaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Character profiles for the characters in my story. There pretty much the same just wanted to add Safi info and what animals the other character are.   
> Also any pictures I post are not mine they're pictures I either found on google images or on the magi wiki. All rights go to the original artists whoever they may be.  
> Anyway enjoy this chapter

**Safi**

**Name:** Safi

 **A/B/O status:** Omega

 **Race:** Huma/Fanalis

 **Species:** Chimera (Owl x Black Mamba x Striped Hyena)

 **Note:** The black mamba doesn't actually have the ability to use infra-red sensitivity but its my story and Safi does. Also my black mamba actually has black scales for appearance reasons.

 **Apperance:** He has the ears and tail of the a striped hyena. His ears are covered in black fur while his tail his red with faded black stripe(the red isn't as bold has his hair though more of a dark crimson).

He also has multiple earrings. His human ears are pierced like Alibaba's but the earrings are silver not gold. He has a silver cuff earring on his left hyena ear and two thick hoop earrings(like the ones Alibaba has on his human ears) on his right ear about 1 1/2 centimetres from the tip of his ear, these are red.

His stripes also show on his skin as markings around waist, hips, upper thighs, shoulders and spine. They are faded black in colour,

His hair style is the same as Tetsuro Kuroo from Haikyuu. His hair is Fanalis red and he has a large black stripe that dominates his fringe.

Has feather like tips to parts of his hair (Like the tips of Focalor's hair {Sinbad's wind Djinn} or like the tips of Sinbad's hair when he equips Focalor).

He like all Fanalis has red eyes and his pupils are slit like a snakes.

His tongue is unique in the fact that he can change its shape. Most of the time it looks like a normal human tongue with the exception of the tip being forked but he can shift it to a snakes tongue when he wants to taste the air and track a scent he can't smell with his nose (like if someone used a lot of perfume to overpower their scent or something he can still taste the air for the scent or he has a cold).

He's taller than Alibaba currently and when they're full grown he'll be taller than Alibaba by about 10 centimetres.

His body shape is similar to Alibaba.(but he won't turn roly-poly like Alibaba did.{lol he was so cute then})

He wears an outfit similar to Alibaba's (what he's wearing at the beginning of the magi series) with a few changes (so imagine Alibaba's outfit and just add the changes I list to it.)

His pants stop at his knees and the crotch is higher. There black in colour. He wears them low on his hips so they rest underneath his tail.

He wears a thin sash around his hips and it's dark grey in colour with a blood red line going through the centre of it about 2 centimetres thick. The sash goes above his tail.

His belly is bare and he has belly & a tongue piercing(not quite yet though it happens later on in the story{Alibaba gets one to.})

He wears a top like Judal's but the sleeves go all the way to his hands and they cover the hand up to the knuckles as well there's a hole where the thumbs goes through. The trim on the top is blood red.

He wears the same coat as Alibaba does but it's dark grey in colour matching his sash.

This is the belly Piercing they both get. Safi's is silver with blue thread though.

He wears a red rope around his neck like Alibaba does, mainly to display his connection to Alibaba.

His shoes are the same that Jafar wears.

**Personality:** Safi, despite being trained as an assassin from birth is not a raging psycho with a desire for blood, however he doesn't have very many morals.

He thinks nothing of killing but he'll only do it if it becomes necessary. He also care very little about anyone he doesn't bear a strong connection with. The exception being children. 

He's very kind once you get him to open up and he'll show more emotion to people he cares about.

Safi is very loyal to Alibaba because Alibaba saved his life but he's not willing to die for Alibaba, he's willing to live for him (he says he can't protect Alibaba while he's dead.)

Is actually quite lazy and enjoys sunbathing or snuggling up under a pile of blankets. He never forgets to train though.

He's dislikes speaking to people he is unfamiliar with but is very willing to converse with people he knows well.

Safi has a very dominate personality and doesn't like following orders with the exception of Alibaba.

He's very confidant and not ashamed to show off his body.

He's very protective of the people he's close to, as well as children.

Likes talking about hot men with Alibaba

 **Ablities:** Venom in teeth (he milks the venom from them to make poisons to coat his daggers), master at using daggers, can also use a spear, naginata, swords, scythes and staves, Fanalis strength, jaws strong enough to crush bone, very flexible, can roar to intimidate enemies (like Morgiana does), Infra-red sensitivity, exceptional sense of smell, can 'smell' air with his tongue like a snake, exceptional vision and night vision, excellent hearing, master at stealth, athletic, Alibaba's household member to multiple Djinn, lightning fast reflexes, hand to hand combat

 **Misc:** Omega mates with Alibaba, can belly dance plus some more styles, is extremely fond of children, has a taste for sweets(got hooked on them ever since Alibaba introduce them to him), enjoys sleeping next to people he cares about(he likes the warmth), can cook, can talk to snakes, birds and canines, good thief, good at hunting can bring down animals bare handed, 

 

**Alibaba Saluja**

**Name:** Alibaba Saluja

 **A/B/O status:** Omega

 **Race:** Huma

 **Species:** Chimera (Wolf x Osprey)

 **Apperance:** Has wolf ears and tail the same colour as his hair.

Has feather like tips to parts of his hair (Like the tips of Focalor's hair does{Sinbad's wind Djinn} or like Sinbad's hair when he equips Focalor).

Otherwise his appearance is the same as it is in the manga/anime.

The exception being his clothes, those will change as the story goes on. I'll update his character info when ever they change.

His clothing for the first chapter. I have a picture I got off the magi wiki page for this. One ear pokes out the other is hidden under the turban. His tail is also hidden under his long shirt, coat thing.

His clothing for the next chapter is what he's wearing at the beginning of the magi series.

Has a belly & tongue piercing(will get that later in the story)

 **Personality:** Alibaba's personality will be pretty much the same there will be some differences though due to Safi's influence.

For one thing Alibaba won't be attracted to women, he'll have a healthy respect for them though mainly because of his mother.

He also won't be as oblivious and naive.

His feelings toward his brother Cassim will also be different because of Cassim's betrayal and Safi's influence to the betrayal.

Alibaba will also be more leader-like and have more confidence in himself.

Likes talking about hot men with Safi

 **Ablities:** royal sword play, can sword dance, exceptional sense of smell, exceptional vision and hearing, very flexible, skilled at negotiation, athletic, highly intelligent, can use Djinn(when he gets them{he'll have multiple, not sure how many yet though}), can think very quickly and come up with plans on the fly in combat, lightning fast reflexes, hand to hand combat,

 **Misc:** Omega mates with Safi, can belly dance plus some more styles, skilled merchant, has a taste for fish, is extremely fond of children, good at fishing and can catch fish bare handed, can cook, can talk to birds and canines, good thief, enjoys sleeping next to people he cares about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's everything. I'll probably add things to this later and update it with new info as the story goes on and stuff I forgot to add in the first time (please don't blame me its 5:30 in the morning here), If there's anything you think I forgot to add or just things your confused about feel free to comment below. Well I'm out and off to bed.


End file.
